peiramafandomcom-20200214-history
Kiro
Appearance Kiro looks like a particularly delicate and elegant Pinnaran. She wears her hair a little longer than most Pinnarans would, about six inches long, and it flows weightlessly as if she's under water. She wears a gown whose shifting colors resemble ocean waves. It's flowy, loose-fitting, short in the front, and long in the back. Story When the Entity collapsed Kiro's little galaxy, she retained memories of an inhabited planet within it. The inspiration for Peirama's Tesseria, this planet had four apex species, any of which could have gone on to develop advanced civilizations, but as seems to be typical, one eventually rose to the top and drove the others to extinction. When Kiro joined the experiment, she retained the memories of those four peoples, and was brought on as a sort of "devil's advocate," as she believed that under the right circumstances, diverse populations could coexist, and that choosing "the one" race was unnecessary. Kiro recreated Tesseria in Peirama, and was determined to find a way to set the circumstances so that the four species that lived there would eventually unify and create a harmonious world. She found that raising the oceans kept them isolated on their own continents, so that they never encountered each other until they advanced to the point of traveling across large oceans, at which point they didn't typically kill each other off right away. Kiro found that though the Tesserians were socially advanced in a lot of ways, since she experience of encountering aliens for the first time was less jarring for them, and did well in intergalactic politics, but they weren't really turning heads amongst the other Ka, because they routinely entered the galactic stage later than everyone else and thus had little actual contribution to galactic affairs. That is, until this time. On this go, Kiro gave Tesseria a gift, a rich supply of Unobtainium beneath its core. With this, she hoped to expedite Tesserians' discovery of faster-than-light travel and give them more of a voice in earlier intergalactic relations. As a result, the Eldaral wanted what Tesseria had, so they created the Eldarin and stationed them on Tesseria, which started the Tesserian War for Independence (see also: Tesserians and Tesseria - In Depth History). What Kiro had done to help the Tesserians get firmer footing in intergalactic relations ended with them almost getting wiped out completely. Kiro is frustrated with the Eldaral for what they did and is convinced they have no place in Peirama. If there is a singular race that deserves to exists, it is certainly not htat one. The Eldarin, on the other hand, are just as much victims in this situation as the Tesserians are, if not more. The Eldarin never officially had their own Guardian, as they were mostly regarded as owned by the Eldaral, but this time through Kiro has taken interest in them; you could almost say she's adopted them. Kiro knows that everything that has happened here is temporary, and that she will be able to make things better during the next iteration and beyond, perhaps giving them less Unobtainium next time, or perhaps moving them further from Sylva, but she worries about what the other Ka think about her ideas now that her quest for diversity has gotten her charge blown up. Still, Kiro has a kind heart, and the suffering of the Tesserians and the Eldarin hurts her. The original Tesseria is literally part of her, so she feels a particular affinity for its inhabitants and wants to see them thrive once she can get it right. Though like any Ka, Kiro can go wherever she wants, whenever she wants, she spends most of her time alone in her monitoring facility in one of the deepest canyons under Tesseria's irradiated sea. Category:Ka Category:All Characters